Conventional wearable data acquisition devices, such as ring scanners, often include an attachment arrangement integrally coupled to a housing thereof. The attachment arrangement is non-removable. In addition, a triggering mechanism is also integral with the housing and does not allow for ambidextrous operation of the data acquisition device. If the attachment arrangement or the trigger mechanism breaks, the entire device must be replaced.